No tiene, ¿se lo queréis poner?
by Edeiel
Summary: Sniff... tengo el día tonto...


(Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo hago esto porque soy una pervertida y quiero pervertir a la gente que lea esto… XDDDD… Es broma, es broma, lo hago porque me aburro… si mi padre se enterase de que en lugar de estudiar me paso los días escribiendo cochinaditas me daba dos guantazos que me deajaba nueva, bueno lo de que no estudio lo tiene más que asumido, lo que creo que le causaría dificultades es el que su hijita escriba estas cosas… jeje, realmente es culpa suya, me compró un frasquito de jalea real para ver si me animaba a estudiar y en lugar de eso, me vienen ideas y más ideas para escribir fics… hay que ver… Hale, os dejo con esto. Sí, probablemente me salga una de esas cochinaditas merecedora de unos… 100 rombos XDDDD… disfrutadloooo…)  
  
"Tiene que ser estúpido… ¿cómo demonios no se entera de mis insinuaciones?… todo el mundo sabe que intento provocar a alguien (por suerte no se imaginan que es a ÉL a quien intento sacar del bloque de hielo en que vive), por Dios, hasta Potter se sonroja cuando me ve jugando con la pluma y mi lengua… Pensé que sería más rápido de reflejos… ¿Qué c*** tengo que hacer para que se entere? ¿Violarle en mitad de clase?… Pensándolo bien… Mmm… Violarle es una buena idea…" pensaba lascivamente mientras se mordía con picardía el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda y cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra. Le miró fijamente y suspiró. Tocó la campana de fin de clases. Se estiró, dejando que su túnica se abriera, dejando ver su perfecta figura y esperó a que salieran todos para derramar "sin querer" su frasquito de tinta al ir a cogerlo. Snape se acercó y le ayudó a limpiarlo.  
  
- Estás muy torpe últimamente, Draco - le dijo, con su voz susurrante, al levantarse tras limpiar el "accidente".  
  
- Sí, bueno, es cosa de los nervios, ya sabe, sólo quedan dos semanas de clases y quedan unos pocos exámenes algo complicados… - suspiró, con inocencia "Cuando me mira así me lanzaría sobre él y me lo comería…"  
  
- Tal vez podría ayudarte con mi examen - sugirió - es el último de todos, según creo - Draco asintió, sorprendido por la proposición del profesor - ¿Te parecería bien dedicar unas pocas tardes para repasar?  
  
- ¿No es eso favoritismo, profesor? - la palabra profesor dicha con cierta sensualidad. Snape se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Todos tenemos debilidades… - Draco rió "Y la mía es usted, Snape…" - ¿Qué me respondes?  
  
- Que estaría encantado con esas clases extra. - recogió la mochila de su pupitre y se la puso al hombro - ¿Cuándo empezamos? - se apartó el cabello de la frente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza - ¿Mañana le viene bien?  
  
- Si te viene bien a ti, perfecto.  
  
- Entonces mañana - se dirigió, caminando lenta y sugerentemente hasta la puerta del aula - Mañana nos vemos, profesor… - Snape asintió y Draco se marchó.  
  
"El momento perfecto para provocarle… clases particulares con él…" rió para sí "Por fin será mío…"   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Se había duchado usando su jabón preferido, el de magnolias y rosas, adoraba esa fragancia. Miró el reloj. Las nueve y cuarto. Era el momento perfecto para ir al despacho de Snape, con un poco de suerte, le despertaría y podría verle recién levantado. Se arregló el pelo delante del espejo y se abrió la túnica para verse bien. No llevaba la ropa normal del colegio. Llevaba unos pantalones lo suficientemente estrechos como para no dejar demasiado a la imaginación y una camisa blanca mal remetida (a propósito) bajo el pantalón y con lostres primeros botones sin abrochar. El cabello le caía cuidadosamente descuidado sobre la cara, dándole el aspecto de haber salido recientemente de la ducha (lo que no era cierto, pues llevaba en pie desde las seis y media de la mañana y lo primero que había hecho había sido ducharse). Salió de la habitación y bajó hasta la sala común, en la que se encontró con un par de chicas que le seguían por todas partes. Las oyó suspirar cuando pasó junto a ellas, entreabriendo la túnica para que vieran lo que no podrían tocar más que en sus sueños y salió al corredor que llevaba a la clase de Pociones. Caminó hasta la puerta del despacho de Snape, se permitió el lujo de abrir la puerta sin llamar (como hacía siempre, pues nunca le reñía por hacerlo) y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio, para llamar con unos golpes de nudillos. Draco le echaba cara a todo, menos a entrar en el dormitorio de Snape sin su permiso, sabía que por entrar en el despacho no le gritaría, pero el dormitorio de Snape era algo muy distinto, se lo habría tomado como una afrenta personal, aunque fuera Draco el que lo hiciera, y lo sabía por experiencia. El año anterior había tenido un pequeño problema y al no encontrar a Snape en el despacho ni en el aula, entró sin llamar en el dormitorio… aquello le costó que en los siguientes dos meses le quitara puntos en clase por cualquier comentario. Esperó pacientemente apoyado en el marco de la puerta, golpeando de vez en cuando la puerta, hasta que por fin, Snape la abrió.  
  
- Draco… - dijo, con voz ronca. El muchacho le miró de arriba abajo. El cabello revuelto cayéndole hecho una maraña a ambos lados de la cara, en la que tenía marcada una línea probablemente debida a un doblez del almohadón. Una bata a medio poner, dejando ver sus pectorales y sus calzoncillos grises. Los pies desnudos sobre el frío suelo de piedra - Son las nueve y media… quiero dormir… - los dientes apretados y los labios apenas separados. En sus ojos se veía todavía el fino velo del sueño.  
  
- Me dijo que hoy empezaríamos las clases extra. Pensé que cuanto más pronto empezáramos, más materia daríamos - sonrió dulcemente al hombre, que le miró con una ceja levantada, intentando procesar la frase del chico. A esas horas todo se reducía a gruñidos ininteligibles para todo aquel que le dijera nada y no estaba demasiado ágil como para responder a nada. Suspiró, dándose por vencido ante la sonrisa de Draco.  
  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - abrió la puerta totalmente - Pasa y espera a que me arregle - Draco se sorprendió pero no lo demostró. Entró en la habitación, en la cual no había rastro de pociones ni animales en frascos llenos de formol. Una cama deshecha a la derecha, con sábanas blancas y colcha verde oscura, amplia, demasiado para una sola persona… Enfrente tenía una estantería del suelo al techo y que se extendía prácticamente por toda la pared, llena de libros que supuso Draco, serían de Pociones y Artes Oscuras. Bajo la ventana, un escritorio de caoba, grande, lleno de libros apilados caóticamente, entre los cuales había algunos pergaminos. Varios tinteros cerrados, un pequeño soporte para plumas, en el que había tres de buena apariencia y una que pedía a gritos ser tirada a la basura. Miró a la izquierda y vio una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño, al lado, una chimenea apagada y dos sillones de apariencia cómoda entre los cuales había una mesita - Siéntate mientras me ducho, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Sí, profesor - vio cómo entraba en el cuarto de baño y deseó entrar para darse una ducha con él, pero se contuvo y se sentó en el sillón que mejor perspectiva le daba de la puerta entreabierta del baño. Se quitó la túnica y la dejó en el respaldo del sillón y volvió a sentarse, con las piernas cruzadas. Miró a través de la pequeña abertura de la puerta del baño. No veía nada.   
  
- Enseguida salgo - dijo Snape. El grifo de la ducha se cerró y oyó cómo daba unos pasos por el suelo del baño con los pies mojados.  
  
- No se preocupe - respondió Draco. Apartó la mirada de la puerta y miró hacia la repisa de la chimenea. Allí vio algo que le sorprendió notablemente. Se levantó y cogió un marco con una foto. Era Snape, bastante joven, con un muchachito de apenas dos años entre sus brazos, el chiquillo tenía el cabello increíblemente rubio, casi blanco, y reía alegremente mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello de Snape. Draco se reconoció a sí mismo en la imagen. Eso había pasado hacía más de quince años… Snape se veía tan… feliz con el crío en los brazos. Reía también y abrazaba con dulzura al niño.   
  
- Nos la hizo tu padre - dijo Snape a su espalda, sobresaltando al chico. Draco le miró, estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla y llevaba un albornoz oscuro - Hace tantos años de aquello… - sonrió y Draco le miró con sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Usted me conocía antes de venir aquí? - Snape asintió.  
  
- Claro, tu padre y yo fuimos compañeros aquí y luego en las filas de Voldemort. Desde que el Señor Tenebroso desapareció por culpa de Potter apenas sé nada de Lucius… Estuve en la boda de tus padres y en tu bautizo. Luego, simplemente, nos alejamos… Esa fue la última tarde que estuve contigo… - vio nostalgia en su mirada - Me habría gustado verte crecer…  
  
- Me ha visto crecer… he estado siete años torturándole con mi presencia - rieron.  
  
- Me refiero a antes de entrar en Hogwarts… los once años anteriores… - suspiró y dejó el marco en la repisa - ¿Quieres tomar algo para desayunar?  
  
- Estaría bien - sonrió. Snape conjuró unos cafés y algo de bollería. Le entregó uno a Draco y se sentaron en los sillones. El muchacho dejó la taza en la mesa y miró a Snape, que removiá pensativamente el café - ¿Qué le ocurre?  
  
- Nada. Esa foto me ha hecho recordar cosas, nada más - dio un trago de café y suspiró. A Draco le pareció que estaba triste, muy triste y eso le hizo apartar todos sus pensamientos lujuriosos de su mente.  
  
- ¿Dónde se hizo esa foto, prefesor? - quería saber más de aquellos momentos felices reflejados en la imagen.  
  
- En un prado que hay a las afueras de Edimburgo. Estábamos de picnic, tu padre, tú y yo. Tu madre estaba con unas amigas tomando té - hizo un gesto de desagrado - Nunca la entendí… - "Yo tampoco" pensó Draco - Tú siempre andabas colgándote de mi cuello para jugar - sonrió - y tu padre pensó que sería una imagen adorable para la posteridad… Unos años después tuvimos una discusión sobre tu futuro… Lucius quería que siguieras sus pasos, que te hicieras mortífago, pero yo le propuse que llegado el momento tú decidieras, él dijo que tú no eras mi hijo y que él decidiría qué era lo que tendrías que hacer cuando crecieras…  
  
- ¿Fue por mí que dejó de hablarle?  
  
- Sí. ¿Qué has decidido en cuanto a eso?  
  
- Se refiere a si quiero ser mortífago, ¿verdad? - Snape asintió - No quiero serlo… No quiero acabar en la cárcel o muerto si Voldemort desaparece… quiero llevar una vida normal…  
  
- ¿Se lo has dicho a Lucius?  
  
- Nunca me escucha, las pocas veces que le veo no quiere saber nada de mí. Y ya está preparando el día que me tatuarán la Marca Tenebrosa… el día de mi dieciocho cumpleaños… - Snape emitió un gruñido apenas perceptible - No quiero dejar huérfanos a un montón de niños matando a muggles y sangre sucias a diestro y siniestro. Tampoco quiero estar en el lado contrario, me niego a ser auror. Sólo quiero una vida tranquila, terminar aquí mis estudios y luego… ya se verá… nada más - bebió café.  
  
- Tu padre se enfadará…  
  
- Ya lo sé… y seguramente envíe a alquien a matarme, estoy seguro de ello. Bueno, antes muerto que mortífago - se levantó del sillón y se estiró - ¿Empezamos con la clase?  
  
- No permitiré que te mate… - Draco le miró. Snape tenía la mirada fija en el café - Eres… eres lo más importante de mi vida y no dejaré que nadie te hiera… - terminó el café y se levantó. Hizo desaparecer todo lo que había conjurado - Lo juré cuando naciste. Te protegeré con mi vida - Draco sintió un nudo en su garganta y notó que los ojos le ardían. Sus labios temblaron y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Sintió un impulso y sus músculos reaccionaron, sin darle tiempo a pensar. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, cogiendo de improviso a Snape, que cuando se recompuso de la sorpresa, cerró los ojos y respondió al abrazo de Draco, acariciándole suavemente la espalda. Draco acercó sus labios al oído de Snape y susurró suavemente.  
  
- Te quiero… te quiero, Severus… - Snape abrió los ojos. Antes de poder responder, sintió los suaves labios de Draco sobre los suyos, besándole con nerviosismo y se sintió a sí mismo respondiendo a ese beso con pasión y entrega absoluta. La falta de aire les hizo separarse unas décimas de segundo, pero rápidamente volvieron a besarse, como si el mundo estuviera a punto de terminarse y fuera el último beso que les tenían permitido darse. Severus pegó a Draco contra la pared entre la chimenea y el baño y recorrió su espalda y sus costados con sus manos, haciéndole estremecer. Draco se apoyó en los hombros de Severus para situar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, el profesor le sujetó con sus fuertes manos y le llevó a la cama, le echó con cuidado, sin separarse de sus labios, y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del chico.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Severus. Se acurrucó y acarició con su mano derecha la suave curva del final de la espalda del profesor. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y suspiró de felicidad. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón y su respiración acompasada. Había sido maravilloso. Snape le había tratado con tanto cuidado… como si supiera que jamás se había acostado con nadie, a pesar de ir por el mundo como el rey del erotismo. Al principio le había hecho daño, pero cuando se relajó había sido lo más increíble que había sentido nunca… había creído que moriría por tanto placer. Sintió una caricia en el muslo que tenía sobre la cadera de Snape y le miró.   
  
- Hola - dijo, con una sonrisa. El profesor sonrió y se besaron intensamente.  
  
- ¿Qué tal?  
  
- Muy bien… - volvió a besarle - ¿Qué hora es? - Había perdido la noción del tiempo, sólo sabía que había hecho el amor con Severus tres veces… o quizás cuatro… había perdido la cuenta… Snape cogió su reloj de la mesilla.  
  
- Las cuatro y media - Draco le miró boquiabierto y Snape sonrió - ¿Quieres comer? Tan sólo has tomado un café y de eso hace… más de seis horas… - Draco negó con la cabeza y rodeó con sus brazos al profesor.  
  
- Quiero estar así… no necesito nada… - de pronto su estómago rugió y Snape rió.  
  
- Quizás algo de comer - se sentó en la cama y se arregló el pelo. Se levantó y se fijó en que Draco no se había movido de donde estaba y le miraba fijamente - ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- Me gusta mirarte… nada más - sonrió y Snape se sonrojó ligeramente y cogió su albornoz del suelo, para ponérselo y conjuró unos sandwiches y zumo. Draco se levantó, pero tuvo que volver a sentarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se apoyó en el colchón y se levantó con esfuerzo. Se enderezó y caminó hacia Severus, no quería que le viera con tales dificultades para mantenerse erguido. Se acercó a él y se apoyó en su espalda - ¿Por qué te has puesto esto? - llevó sus manos al nudo del cinturón del albornoz y lo deshizo. Bajó el albornoz hasta los codos del hombre y mordió suavemente su hombro derecho mientras acariciaba su pecho y su vientre. Snape se dio la vuelta y le miró. Draco le besó varias veces y sonrió - Te quiero.  
  
- Yo también te quiero, Draco… - volvieron a besarse.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Las dos últimas semanas las pasaron juntos. Draco no tenía costumbre de aparecer por la sala común de Slytherin y menos de irse a dormir a su dormitorio, incluso se había llevado (discretamente) su ropa al dormitorio de Snape. Severus le ayudaba a estudiar sus exámenes y entre asignatura y asignatura, se hacían carantoñas. Cuando acabaron las clases, Severus le invitó a irse de vacaciones a su casa, por la que llevaba varios años sin pasar, en Edimburgo. Draco aceptó y pasaron el mes de julio como si fueran una pareja de luna de miel.   
  
Por fin llegó agosto y el día del cumpleaños de Draco. El chico estaba aterrorizado. Había hablado con Lucius sobre lo de ser mortífago y él le había dado la paliza más terrible que jamás había recibido. Cuando regresó a la casa de Snape, éste se enfureció de tal forma al ver las heridas de Draco que estuvo a punto de ir a ver a Malfoy, pero Draco le detuvo.  
  
- No… te matará… quédate a mi lado, Sev, por favor, te necesito a mi lado - dijo el chico, abrazando a Severus y haciéndole echarse sobre él en la cama.  
  
Severus curó las heridas y el día del cumpleaños de Draco, Snape le prohibió salir de casa, pretendiendo protegerle. Por la tarde alguien llamó a la puerta. Severus abrió con cautela y se encontró con Lucius.  
  
- ¿Crees que soy estúpido, Snape? ¿Crees que no sabía dónde le ocultas? - entró en el recibidor, empujando a Severus - ¿Está en el dormitorio?  
  
- Lárgate, Lucius - dijo Snape, sin vacilación en su voz.  
  
- ¿Me estás dando una orden? - se acercó a él y le cogió de la camisa - Es mi hijo y hará lo que yo le diga.  
  
- Es mayor de edad, puede hacer lo que quiera - vio a Draco asomarse por la escalera.  
  
- Padre, suéltale - dijo, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Lucius le miró y soltó a Severus. Caminó hacia Draco y le cogió bruscamente del brazo izquierdo, pegándole a su cuerpo.  
  
- Me alegra verte, hijo mío - acarició su rostro con suavidad - ¿Estás preparado?  
  
- No quiero ser mortífago, ¿no lo entiendes? No quiero ser como tú - Lucius le dio una sonora bofetada - Me da igual que me pegues, no me harás cambiar de opinión.  
  
- Muy bien, lo que quieras, pero esa estúpida decisión te costará vida… - le soltó y sacó su varita. Apuntó a su pecho.  
  
- ¡Lucius! - gritó Snape. Malfoy le miró - No lo hagas, es tu hijo, por Dios… ¿Es que no tienes corazón? - Lucius sonrió cínicamente.  
  
- Lo perdí hace mucho, Severus… ¿acaso no te acuerdas de ello? Tú me lo arrebataste...  
  
- Me obligaste a elegir, Lucius. Ya no eras el Lucius Malfoy que conocí. Déjale vivir, Lucius, no merece que le castigues por algo que no es culpa suya… - Lucius le miró fijamente - Lucius, le amo, entiéndelo de una maldita vez - Draco les miró desconcertado.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- No te metas en esto, Draco - respondió Lucius. Caminó hacia Severus y entrecerró los ojos - Severus… me hiciste mucho daño…  
  
- Te lo hiciste solo, Lucius, yo no tuve nada que ver… - Lucius soltó la varita y besó apasionadamente a Severus. Draco tuvo que apoyarse en la barandilla por la impresión que le causó ver aquello. Severus apartó a Lucius y le miró.  
  
- Te sigo amando, Severus… y cada vez que pienso que te estás acostando con mi hijo… Dios santo… - se apartó el cabello de la cara.  
  
- Yo ya no te amo, Lucius, amo a Draco, y si es un delito, acaba conmigo, no con él…  
  
- Severus… - las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Lucius y dio dos pasos atrás. Recogió la varita del suelo y miró a Draco, que instintivamente se alejó un poco. Suspiró y caminó hacia él. Besó dulcemente su mejilla derecha y le acarició - Te quiero, hijo… Cuídale, ¿de acuerdo? - Draco asintió. Severus tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba haciendo Lucius.  
  
- Lucius… - el hombre le miró y sonrió - No hagas tonterías… - Malfoy le dio la espalda y caminó hacia un espejo que había en el cuarto de estar - ¡Lucius, vuelve aquí! - Draco y él le siguieron y vieron que extendía el brazo con la varita hacia el espejo. Lloraba silenciosamente.  
  
- ¡Padre! - Lucius murmuró un hechizo que rebotó contra el espejo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, e impactó contra su pecho, haciéndole caer al suelo. Severus y Draco corrieron hacia él y vieron que aún respiraba. De su pecho salía sangre a borbotones, manchando la magnífica capa plateada que llevaba.   
  
- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Lucius? - sollozó Severus, intentando dentener la hemorragia.  
  
- Porque… te amo… - le dirigió una sonrisa - Sed… felices… - con un suspiro, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó a un lado. Draco le agitó para hacerle abrir los ojos, pero no resultó. Severus apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Lucius y lloró amargamente.  
  
- Lucius… Lucius…   
  
El sol comenzaba a bajar lentamente en el horizonte, arrojando rayos rojizos sobre los tres hombres, acompañando el dolor de una pérdida. Severus cogió en brazos el cuerpo de Lucius y lo tendió en un sofá. Acarició sus mejillas, húmedas y aún templadas, pero pálidas, sin vida. Draco no se había levantado del suelo. Tocó la sangre de su padre que había caído en el suelo y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, entre los brazos de Severus.  
  
Al día siguiente enterraron bajo un hermoso sauce a Lucius, que tras ser limpiado y debidamente maquillado en la funeraria, estaba tan hermoso como siempre, incluso podía apreciarse una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Severus puso entre sus manos unas rosas rojas y besó dulcemente sus labios, fríos como el hielo. Regresó junto a Draco y observaron, solos ellos dos bajo la lluvia que extrañamente en ese día había decidido hacer acto de presencia, cómo el féretro desaparecía en la fosa. Cuando el enterrador acabó de echar la tierra y se marchó, Severus se arrodilló en el barro e hizo aparecer una inscripción en la lápida: Al ángel más hermoso que habitó en la Tierra. Protégenos desde el cielo. Se levantó, abrazó y besó suavemente a Draco y se marcharon.  
  
FIN  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
12 de julio de 2003  
  
Bueno, al final no ha sido tan porno ¿eh? Jeje. Pues ná, que hoy tengo el día llorón (no sé por qué, la verdad, pero estoy llorona…) y he querido hacer un final lacrimógeno. Mi idea en un principio era matar a Draco, pero pensé "Si me cargo a Draco, hago que Sevvy se suicide y le siga Lucius" pero recapacité porque no habría nadie que los enterrase, así que cogí e hice que Lucius se suicidara… Para mí ha sido muy duro (sniff, sniff… un maridín menos… sniff…) escribir un final así, sobre todo porque a Lucius lo quiero mucho (y aún no me he recuperado de otra muerte…) pero el final quedaba más bonito así ¿no? Espero vuestros reviews ^^ Por cierto, gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado comentarios en los otros fics, Pandora, te debió de llevar mucho tiempo dejarme tanto review ¿no? Gracias, preciosa ^^ Un besote a todo el mundo y no olvidéis pasar por: http://groups.msn.com/potterfics y http://groups.msn.com/elrincondehogsmeade ¿vale? (publicidad descarada juasjuasjuas) Ciaaaooooo!!!!  
  
P.S: El fic no tiene título porque no se me ocurre ninguno, sugerencias y demás en un review. Por favor, no mandéis mails a ana_sagara2032@hotmail.com porque tengo el filtro de correo no deseado al máximo por un pequeño problema de recepción de correos de vete tú a saber quién (y mira tú que gracia que en cuatro o cinco ocasiones me llegaron de mi propia cuenta de correo… cagontó…) que me ocupan 245 kb y me saturan el mail, así que todo lo que me llegue con una dirección de correo desconocida, es eliminado automáticamente. Besitosss 


End file.
